


The Surprise

by Myrivalshipkakavege



Series: Planet Vegeta AU [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Planet Vegeta AU, Saiyans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrivalshipkakavege/pseuds/Myrivalshipkakavege
Summary: They already sent their younger son away when he was an infant, but now they're sending him from the planet again as a much different Saiyan, a grown man more capable than his previous self, but just as unaware as the first time about where he is going.Bardock doesn't know why they should bother.Gine is excited.





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re not adverse to kakavege or graphic scenes, give Saiyan Uprising a read first and don’t read the rest of this note for spoilers. If you’ve already read it, just skip to the story. Otherwise, for this one-shot, just know that in this AU, there was a Saiyan war on Planet Vegeta between the classes, Frieza crashed their battle and was killed by Super Saiyan Kakarot, and Prince Vegeta killed his father and became king of Vegeta, with Kakarot by his side and Tarble remaining as prince, loyal to his brother.

 

Bardock rolled his scouter along the hard arm of his chair, watching his front door as it opened.  When his wife stepped inside, her spiky hair nearly catching in the doorway as she slid the door closed behind her, Bardock grasped the scouter and raised his brows.  
  
As the door clicked shut behind her, Gine shifted the brown paper bag she was carrying to the support of her other arm.  Her package was an armful.  She caught her breath as she looked up to see Bardock sitting there, staring at her.  They didn’t have much time.  She couldn’t  _believe_ Bardock was sitting around while she was doing all the work.  
  
Gine sent Bardock a glare as she set her bag on the nearest table.  “Have you set up everything Prince Tarble asked for?”  
  
Bardock lifted the scouter, scowling as he positioned it over his eye and ear.  “Of course I have.  Is Kakarot ready?”  
  
“To go to a complimentary buffet just for the king of Vegeta and his consort?  Tarble’s having trouble holding him off.”  
  
“Not the best cover story.  We’d better move,” Bardock said before clicking his scouter on, his eyes darting to the side as a voice registered in his ear.  “Raditz, we’re ready.  Have Nappa bring the ship around.”  
  
Gine smiled.  “You should’ve seen King Vegeta.  He has no idea.  I think he’s on the verge of killing his brother, though.”  
  
Bardock bared his teeth.  “Then  _you_  do it however it has to get done, Raditz.  Just don’t keep us waiting.”  
  
Gine sighed and propped her hands on her hips. “Nappa?”  
  
Bardock gave her a curt nod.  “Gine has the supplies.  We’ll be right out.” Clicking his scouter off, Bardock turned an unamused smile on Gine.  “This is stupid.  I have no idea what Prince Tarble’s thinking.”  
  
“He’s  _thinking_ ,” Gine said, “of a romantic gesture.  What’s wrong with that?  We could use more men on this planet thinking his way!”  
  
Bardock dropped his chin to his chest.  “This isn’t even Prince Tarble’s relationship.”  
  
“So?”  
  
Bardock rolled his eyes.  “You’d be happy if I planned a romantic gesture for Raditz and Leeka?”  
  
Gine growled.  “That’s not the point and you know it!  You’re just trying to make me angry so I - so I - _oh_.”  
  
As Bardock wiggled his brows and shot Gine a smirk, she gaped at him, her cheeks flushing pink. She’d definitely picked up on his intentions.  She looked  _incredible_  when she was angry.  Unfortunately, they wouldn’t have time to act on what was stirring between Bardock’s legs.  If the vibration at his feet and rumble coming from over his roof weren’t enough of an indication, the low voice in his scouter announcing ‘here’ was.  
  
“Dammit,” Bardock groaned.  “I’ll have to get you later.”  
  
“With Kakarot heading off-planet for a while, we’ll have plenty of guaranteed time free of interruption.”  
  
“Yes,” Bardock hissed, rising to his feet.  “This plan of Prince Tarble’s isn’t such a bad idea after all.”  
  
He followed Gine to the door, reaching for the swell of her hip and running his hand through the soft fur of her tail as it slid out of his grasp.  As Gine disappeared out the door, her hair blowing with the propulsion of the ship hovering just above their house, Bardock groaned.  He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, wishing he could get a moment alone with Gine.  But instead, he was looking at the unhappy faces of Raditz and Nappa emerging from the ship.  
  
As Nappa shoved Raditz forward, Raditz whirled around to plunge an elbow into Nappa’s side.  “Don’t think I’ll forget about you trying to kill me.”  
  
“Still  _would_ ,” Nappa said, “but King Vegeta says I can’t.”  
  
“You mean  _Kakarot_  says you can’t.”  
  
“ _Unless_  you do something to piss Kakarot off.  Then the king says you’re all mine,” Nappa said, pounding a fist into his open palm.  “I’m waiting for that day.”  
  
As a young woman emerged from the open ship hatch behind him, casting Raditz a sympathetic smile as she followed Nappa down the ramp to Bardock’s lawn, Raditz sighed at Nappa’s back.  “When’s someone going to send  _me_  off this planet?”  
  
“Hi, Leeka,” Gine said, giving the younger woman a wave.

As Bardock’s eyes turned from Leeka’s smiling face to pan up and down Nappa’s bulky form and fancy royal guard armor, Bardock smirked.  It was too bad being family of royalty didn’t afford Bardock’s family any greater perks than their ensured safety from prejudiced guards like him.  But at least Nappa wasn’t having a good time of this either.  
  
“Having a rough morning, Nappa?”  
  
“Fuck off, Bardock,” Nappa said as he brushed past to look at Gine.  “Where are these damn supplies of yours?”  
  
“What’s the matter?” Gine said, beaming as she exchanged a glance with Leeka.  “Not looking forward to your week on Planet Keikee?”  
  
Nappa snorted.  “With King Vegeta and  _Kakarot_  on this honeymoon-thing?  I’d rather stay here and pal around with  _Raditz_.  I can’t believe King Vegeta and Prince Tarble expect me to serve that third class-“  
  
Gine grunted and shoved a hand against Nappa’s broad chest.  “We don’t use that term around here anymore!”  
  
Nappa balked, unmoved and unharmed by the little woman’s weak attack, but more hurt by the fact that she had the nerve to put her hands on  _him_ , an elite royal guard.  He sought Bardock’s gaze, and then Leeka’s, looking for some confirmation that someone else had seen it, that it had actually happened, because Nappa still couldn’t believe Gine did that.  
  
Bardock grinned, impressed with his little woman’s spunk.  “And if you insist on thinking of Kakarot as third class, Nappa, remember he’s a third class  _Super Saiyan_ , who could kick your ass without any effort.”  
  
Nappa huffed, his thin mustache falling with his petulant frown as Gine turned to withdraw into the house.  His eyes remained locked on Bardock, and Bardock never peeled his eyes from Nappa until he heard Gine’s footsteps padding across the grass to return to his side.  
  
“Here,” Gine said, thrusting her brown paper bag into Nappa’s broad arms.  “This should be enough to last you on the way there.  You’ll have to buy more supplies on Keikee for the trip back though.”

Peering into the bag full of uncooked, salted meats, Nappa huffed.  “Great.”

“Now you  _know_  about Kakarot’s appetite, don’t you?”

Nappa leveled Gine a glare.  “How could I miss it?”

Gine crossed her arms.  “I want my son to be well-fed while he’s away.  If he returns having had any stomach problems or sicknesses on this trip, I’ll have Prince Tarble hold you personally responsible.”

Nappa scoffed.  “Please.  King Vegeta would do the same.  I’d be dead before Prince Tarble got a chance, even if the poisoning  _wasn’t_  my fault.  Believe me, I’ll be watching King Vegeta and Kakarot’s food  _everywhere_  they eat.”

Raditz chuckled as he slipped an arm around Leeka’s shoulder.  “Can’t say we’re going to miss you, Nappa.”

Nappa sneered as his eyes traveled up and down Raditz and Leeka’s intertwined forms.  “You two.  Don’t you dare fuck around in my space pod.”

Leeka shrugged.  “I was going to let Auberga play in there.”

Nappa’s face turned red.  “Royal guards’ space pods are  _not_  for babies!”

“Well shit, Raditz,” Leeka said, “now I don’t know  _where_  our daughter’s going to get any training done while you’re busy guarding Prince Tarble and I’m off on my next mission.  Maybe we’ll have to send her to Grandma and Grandpa’s.”

As Leeka cast Bardock a sly grin, Raditz chuckled.  “Yeah.”

“No,” Bardock said.

“Bardock,” Gine grumbled, pressing her hip against Bardock’s, “she’s our  _granddaughter_.”

“Doesn’t mean we have to watch the kid.  She’s been left to her own devices for months.  We don’t need to start treating her differently just because she’s back on Planet Vegeta.  She can handle a week on her own.”

“Dad,” Raditz said, leveling his father a glare.

“Okay,” Nappa said, clutching the bag and raising his free hand, “family issue.  I’m out of here.  If I keep Prince Tarble waiting any longer, King Vegeta’s probably going to kill him.”

As Nappa turned for the ship, Bardock frowned at Raditz.  “What do you care?  You know I’m right, you just don’t want to admit it in front of Leeka.”  He turned to Gine.  “And how do  _you_  forget so soon?  A week to ourselves,  _remember_?”

Gine’s eyes went wide, her mouth pursing into a tiny, silent ‘o’.

“I’m sweeping the king and his Super Saiyan arm candy off to Planet Keikee now for Prince Tarble’s great  _surprise_ ,” Nappa called over his shoulder as he entered the ship.  “Anyone have a message for Kakarot before he leaves?”

As Leeka raised her brows at Gine and Bardock, a knowing grin plastered on her face, Bardock looked toward the ship.  “Tell Kakarot he’s welcome to stay away for  _two_  weeks.”

Gine cleared her throat and brushed a stray lock of hair from her eyes.  “And we hope he has fun.   _Right_ , Bardock?”

As Gine’s sharp elbow prodded his side, Bardock grunted and forced a smile.  “Right.  Fun.”

“Too bad,” Nappa said with a laugh as he pressed the button closing the ship’s hatch.  “I’m not giving him any messages.  You can tell him yourself when he gets back.”

Bardock sighed as the door sealed behind Nappa and the ship’s engines revved.  After a gust of air blew over him, his house, and everyone around him, Bardock watched the ship speed toward the castle.  His son had no idea what kind of treat he was in for, spending a week uninterrupted on a distant planet while Prince Tarble would rule temporarily in King Vegeta’s stead.  Of course, Kakarot had to spend time alone with  _King Vegeta_.  Bardock didn’t envy him for that, but he’d give his left arm to trade places with his son if he could take that trip with Gine.

Gine squeezed Bardock’s hand, concealing their conjoined hands between their bodies so as to avoid making a scene.  She popped up on her toes and whispered, “You know we’ll have a great time together, whether Auberga’s with us or not.  We always do.”

Bardock smiled as he looked down at Gine’s dark eyes, big and shiny, set intently on him.  Her skin looked so soft and pale with her dark hair rustling against it as a breeze blew across the lawn.  Bardock sighed at the thought of seeing her beautiful face reflected in their granddaughter’s, with which he had yet to come face to face for the first time. 

As usual, Gine was right.

 

 


End file.
